


Advantageous Accidents

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Attraction, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is dragged on a hunt, but at least Anthony, Thor's least annoying and reasonably intelligent friend, is present. Although, when they stumble upon a room together and get caught in a spell. He's not sure even their friendly association will survive what they'll need to do.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 476





	Advantageous Accidents

There were benefits to being partnered with Anthony when Thor dragged him on a hunt. While Loki still hated being pulled away from his studies and duties, things had become mildly more bearable since Thor befriended the weaponsmith.

Anthony was surprisingly intelligent and he wasn’t afraid to flyte with Loki. They often spoke at the campfire once the others had retired for the night. Anthony didn’t treat him as a disappointing and unwanted extension of Thor. He treated Loki like a person. 

Loki wouldn’t go so far as to call Anthony a _friend_ , but he at least knew he could have an ally in Anthony when dissuading Thor of his more stupid ideas. He also had a companion who was less likely to get him killed while they were separated from the group.

They had discovered a ruined Alfheim castle during their explorations of the forest. It would never have drawn Thor’s attention had Anthony not mentioned hearing rumours of a great beast inside. Loki doubted the truth of those tales, but he wouldn’t complain when it allowed him a closer look.

In fact, he believed it might have been an outright lie. A simple excuse for them to rest their weary bodies while also giving Anthony a chance to look for old texts. He and Loki were both interested in the knowledge of other realms. He searched for improvements for his smithy, Loki for his seidr.

It was little wonder they ended up together if only because their interests were so easily aligned.

The others were somewhere in the depths of the dungeons searching for an imaginary beast. Anthony and he were in the upper floors where the library was still mostly intact. They’d searched the shelves in comfortable silence, passing one another books if they thought it might interest them.

They had an arrangement in situations such as these, Loki would secure any books Anthony wished for in his pocket dimension, and in return, Anthony would work on a commission at a discounted rate. Anthony was by far the best weaponsmith in Asgard, and possibly the best non-dwarven smith in the Realms. Loki felt he was the one granted the better deal, but then, Loki knew the amount of teasing Anthony would get should he be seen rescuing books.

There were limits, after all, to what even Anthony would do where others could see.

“Hmm. What do we have here?” Anthony murmured, catching Loki’s attention when he started knocking on the wood. 

“A draft,” Anthony continued, pressing his ear to the wood. 

He then pulled a couple of books and shook the shelf. Loki frowned, watching the peculiar display. Anthony tossed the rest of the tomes to the ground, making Loki wince. 

“Please be a secret door, please be a secret door,” Anthony muttered, pressing against the back of the shelf.

“Why in the Norns would someone-” Loki cut himself off when the wood retracted and Anthony stepped backwards in triumph.

Loki came to stand beside the weaponsmith, looking at the secret tunnel revealed. Anthony grinned at him before stepping boldly down the stairs. Loki was close behind, too curious to resist the draw of what might be hidden behind a bookshelf. 

He let a green flame form in his palm to light the way as they descended.

“This tunnel leads outside the structure of the castle,” Anthony pointed out.

“Likely a long-standing illusion to hide the secret room.”

“That seems pointless. The door was hidden by mechanical means. Shouldn’t the room follow the same pattern?”

“Mechanical means are easily discovered. Illusions less so.”

“Hogswash,” Anthony dismissed, yet a hint of a smile caught his lips. “That’s just a lie you mages use to sound better.”

Loki rolled his eyes, not feeling any sting at the words. He was amused more than anything. He and Anthony had argued at great length over which was better. They both respected each other’s craft, but refused to be outdone.

In fact, Anthony was the only Aesir whom Loki would _let_ insult seidr, if only because he knew Anthony never truly meant it.

“And I’m sure outlandish inventions are not crafted solely to sooth your bruised egos and hide your growing redundancy.”

Anthony’s grin spread wider, but before he could rebut, they reached the end of the stairs and stepped through the archway and into a large room. There were alcoves at two metre intervals all filled with pillows and bedding. A fountain rested at the centre of the room flowing with fresh water. The room was old and unused, but spells of cleanliness and preservation were thick in the air.

There was another spell as well. Loki felt it flare to life the moment they stepped over the threshold. He sucked in a sharp breath as it took hold with a potency that proved, no matter how many centuries ago it was performed, the caster had not intended for it to be easily broken.

And why ever would they? The room was obvious in its intention. This was a _pleasure_ room, and he and Anthony had the unfortunate luck of being the first to visit it in many years.

“Anthony,” Loki said, already wincing.

His tone was serious and Anthony turned from his examination of the room to give Loki his full and undivided attention. His sharp and intelligent eyes did not miss the shift to Loki’s mood.

“What is it?” He asked. “I felt something when I entered the room. I am familiar enough with your sedir to recognise when spellwork is upon me.”

Not for the first time, Loki was impressed by Anthony. Thor had grown up beside him and even he did not register seidr so quickly. But then, Anthony was smarter and curiouser than the average Aesir. 

It was a true pity that this was going to ruin any chance Loki had of conversing with him again.

“We have entered a room designed for… pleasure.” Loki watched Anthony’s eyebrows rise and had to look away. “It is my guess this was used for… mass couplings. There are some elven groups who are known to share themselves in groups of twenty or more.”

“And we have stumbled upon one such room,” Anthony said. “May I take it this spell is designed to encourage such activities?”

“Yes,” Loki admitted, already beginning to feel the effects in the form of sensitive skin and arousal. “But, I doubt an Elf ever entered this room who was not a willing and enthusiastic participant. They knew what they were signing up for when they entered this place.”

“We were not so lucky,” Anthony acknowledged.

Loki glanced over at him, wary about finding disgust or horror. Anthony looked amused, _relaxed_ even. There was a noticeable darkening to his eyes and twitching to his fingers. He was not _immune_ but he seemed almost nonchalant.

_Perhaps he does not fully grasp it?_

“Anthony,” he said, keeping his voice slow and calm. “We will not be able to leave this room until we have fulfilled the spell’s requirements. It would be dangerous to anyone who comes into contact with us, as well as dangerous to ourselves. I cannot guarantee how powerful the mage was and-”

“Very well.”

Loki blinked. “What-?”

His question was barely passed his lips before Anthony had closed the distance and pressed their mouths together. Loki made a sound of surprise, but it quickly became a low groan as Anthony used the excuse to lick into his mouth. Loki fisted one hand in Anthony’s shirt while the other curled into his hair. 

Loki might not be friends with Anthony. He might not dare aspire to more than casual conversations and light-hearted banter. But, that didn’t mean Loki hadn’t spent a number of months watching the way Anthony moved and _smiled_ and wished to get his mouth and hands on glorious tanned skin.

It didn’t mean, although buried and ignored, that Loki didn’t… _want_ Anthony.

Loki still forced himself to break the kiss and yank his mouth away. They were both gasping and Anthony was pressed against the length of his body, his lips kiss swollen and red.

“Anthony,” he panted. “This spell-”

“Means we have to have sex. Lots of sex,” Anthony interjected. “Yes. I worked that out.”

Loki felt momentarily thrown. He’d expected he’d have to convince Anthony and that even with the spell seeping into their bodies and arousing them, Anthony might still deny him until he was in physical pain. To have such a ready and almost _eager_ acceptance was unexpected.

But, who was he to deny something he’d secretly yearned for?

“Just do not blame me when we escape this room,” Loki insisted, feeling cautiously hopeful that he would not lose what little friendship he had with the man.

Anthony chuckled. “I’m the one who found this room, Loki. Somehow, I think you should be the one blaming _me_.”

Before Loki could reply, Anthony was kissing him again, and Loki decided he would deal with the fallout later. For now, he grabbed Anthony’s tunic and started yanking it over his head while Anthony pushed him towards the nearest collection of pillows.

Loki knew the spell couldn’t make them do something they didn’t want to do – and that was a truth Loki would cling to even if Anthony fervently denied his enthusiasm in the future.

Whether instigated by a spell or not, Anthony had willingly chosen to have sex with him. Anthony _desired_ him. 

Loki would take his few joys wherever he could find them.

* * *

They left the room after an hour of sex. There were numerous orgasms and positions involved and the whole experience felt burnt into Loki’s mind. He avoided Anthony’s gaze as they pulled on their clothes and he made them looked presentable.

When they stepped back into the library, Anthony seemed ready to speak, but the others found them before he could. They complained about their absence, teased Loki about trapping Anthony in a room with books and while Anthony joked along with the others he didn’t mention what had occurred.

Loki tried not to let it sting. After all, he did not want to admit how easily they had been trapped by the magic. He stayed silent and kept his head down, refusing to be drawn into conversation or meet Anthony’s eyes.

It left him with too much time to think as they made their way back to their encampment.

The sex had been good. Far better than anything he had experienced in months. (Years even, if he was being honest with himself.)

Anthony was as hot as his forge and kissed with passion. He was responsive to Loki’s touch and moaned without shame. He moaned _Loki’s_ name as if he did not care who knew it was the disliked second prince who took him to bed.

An effect of the spell, surely. It was designed to make them feel pleasure and crave the touch of those around them.

And yet, Loki had wanted Anthony for months before this – he wanted him _again_ , and already he was trying to divine a way that would allow it.

Anthony had no shortage of prospects. Loki knew that Anthony was as much of a philanderer and favourite of the women of Asgard as Fandral. They often competed to see whom had bedded the most lovers. Anthony had bedded the most men, but they were neck and neck with women. Their totals overall were almost surely exaggerated.

Yet, Loki knew there was a grain of truth to every lie.

Loki also knew, that hunting trips with Thor could last for many weeks. And _that_ was Loki’s only true means of approaching Anthony. 

He wouldn’t do it tonight. He wasn’t foolish enough to approach when Anthony would only feel cornered. Their marathon today would make any man skittish, especially when once more surrounded by friends who _despised_ Loki.

Loki could be patient, especially when it offered him a delight as tantalising as more nights with Anthony. More _time_.

Friendship, they might not have, but sexual dalliances? Loki could make their association palpable. The lover of a prince, even a hated one, was no small thing. Even in secrecy, he could be generous.

Loki took to eying Anthony throughout the walk back and during the evening meal. He was careful not to be caught even as he pondered the best methods and the best enticements to offer. He retired early, if only so he did not need to hear Thor blathering about the hunt for the mystic beast.

He wanted peace and quiet so that he could conceive of his plan. Luckily, he was rarely interrupted when he retired. They wanted as little to do with him as possible, and hours without his company was seen as a blessing.

Loki had stripped into his evening clothes and taken a casual sprawl on his bed. He stared at his ceiling, letting his mind drift and wander. He picked up a cup from beside his bed, absently flipping and throwing it. The motions were as conducive and calming as pacing, only far less strenuous.

He was considering the best time to approach Anthony (his forge, or when they were next offered a secluded moment on their hunting trip) when a brief rap of knuckles on the wooden post of his tent made him pause. He caught the cup and turned to frown at the door.

“Yes?” he questioned.

The flap opened and Anthony stepped inside. Loki stiffened. He watched Anthony tie the flap securely, efficiently keeping anyone from disturbing them. It was only early evening, the others would not have retired. They would have seen Anthony enter his tent.

“Anthony,” Loki said, lowering his arm and pushing up in bed. “Why are you visiting me?”

Anthony’s lips twitched, like he was laughing at a private joke. He walked across the tent and didn’t hesitate to boldly sit on Loki’s bed. He then placed a hand on Loki’s leg. The feeling was warm and familiar. It reminded him of their time in the castle, when Anthony had stroked his thighs and crouched between his legs.

Loki swallowed, and tried not to think about it. He didn’t wish to get aroused when his sleepwear would do nothing to hide it.

“I feel we did not have sufficient time to talk, Loki.”

“Talk of what?”

“Sex, for one,” Anthony said. “What shall happen next, for another.” 

“I would have expected silence and denial,” Loki remarked, a hint of bitterness slipping into his voice. “Not an unusual request from my lovers.”

“Funnily, that is not an unusual request from mine either,” Anthony answered. Loki blinked with surprise and Anthony laughed. “Oh, it is unladylike for the woman and ignoble for the men to let such a scandalous and filthy man like me ruin their pretty clothes and moral upbringing.” 

Loki snorted and Anthony grinned. His hand also started to stroke Loki’s thigh.

“While I did not think you would be the same,” Anthony continued. “I did believe that Prince Loki would never deign to consort with such an argumentative, promiscuous lesser noble.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “You always seemed a little above that.”

Loki swallowed, feeling a thrill rush through him at both the touch and that Anthony had _considered_ him, had _wanted_ him and wasn’t denying the continuation of that want.

“You would be surprised at what I would consent to, Anthony.”

“As I am learning,” Anthony said, his eyes sparkling with delight. “It is why I thought I might enquire as to your interest. I know enough of magic to realise we were not _forced_ into anything. Rather, we were encouraged to take advantage of what was in front of us.”

“That’s correct,” Loki agreed, feeling a little breathless. “Our… enthusiasm was a product of mutual and _existing_ desire.”

Anthony’s eyes burned even brighter and his smile turned smug. “ _Excellent_.”

He followed his word by leaning forward and Loki met him halfway, allowing their lips to come together in a desire-filled kiss that had none of the urgency of earlier, but all of the interest that neither man wished to deny.

When they broke apart, they remained close. Anthony’s eyes were already darkening with desire and Loki’s body was thrumming with the beginning of lust.

“I do not know about you, Loki,” Anthony said. “But I would rather like to see how many positions we can conceive of, and how long it will take us to grow bored.”

Loki licked his lips. “And if we do not grow bored?”

“It would certainly be a rarity for us both. But,” Anthony shifted in one lithe motion that found him straddling Loki’s hips and looking down at him with a devious smirk. “I can imagine it is possible with you.”

The words sent a shiver of something strange and oddly _sweet_ down his spine. Loki found himself smiling and cupping Anthony’s hips. After all, Anthony was the only Aesir who came close to matching him in wit and intelligence. He was also surprising him, which did not happen to Loki often.

“Then let’s see what you’re capable of when not aided by a spell.”

Anthony’s grin was wolfish, but Loki only saw it for a second before his lips were pressed against Loki’s. It was by far the greatest outcome Loki had ever experienced when forced on a hunting trip with Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> And I imagine much sex on hunts/trips occur, which slowly becomes sex on Asgard, and silent, unacknowledged monogamy, then confessions of feelings, and dating and some soft happily ever after and everyone amused that “Loki tamed the promiscuous, never-settling Anthony, and Anthony caught the dark and disdainful second prince.”


End file.
